Smoke in the sky
by desperatemayie
Summary: A  short moment of cheering up between Gabby and Lynnie. Sets after 7x23


**Title: **Smoke in the sky  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Lynette/Gabrielle friendship  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Sets after 7x23  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Hard T for some rude langage  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, Desperate Housewives isn't mine. All credits goes to Marc Cherry and his wonderful crew. English is not my maternal langage so sorry in advance for bad spelling and grammar. I'm only do this for fun because I love writting and those characters are such inspiring.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A little moment of cheering up between Gabby and Lynette.

On a fresh night of this beggining of spring, Lynette Scavo, soon to become Lindquist again, is sharing a margarita on her porch with her dear friend Gabrielle Solis. She's enjoying the wind drifting in her hair, contemplating the sky with a very attentive concentration, while Gabby observes the rest of pinnapple in her empty glass with a slight exasperation.

Oh crap, we're out of tequila?'' Gabrielle looks at the four empty bottles of tequila laying on the ground ''Do you have some left on your fridge or that's all we sadly bought?'' she slurrs

Lynette doesn't answer, she's not even sure she heard what her friend said. Let's say alchool is the really last important thing in her mind. In fact, the few shots she had are already out of her system. Strangely, she doesn't need the dizzy effects of alchool for feeling better and comfortably light, like she did the past few days, even weeks. Tonight, her alchool is the sky. A deep, haunting, dark blue with long, straight clouds who look more like shadows. It's like watching an infinite horizon where nothing bad can happen. Where the destiny of her new life can be explained. Without any words. Just deepful and silent reflexions with her conscience.

Lynette? Lynette, are you listening?

Hum, what?''She slowly turns her head to Gabby ''Oh bottles…Hum no we don't any bottles left. Anyway, you drank enough, sweetie.'' She looks back at the sky ''Who needs alchool when we have such a great view. Look, Gabby. Look at these clouds. They related our lives more than any stupid psychologist we could find in this town. Look at this one, at my left. He is so long and dark but at the same time he looks so calm and strong. The sky isn't grey, it just a dark blue and it isn't sad. It's just like my life. I have every reason to be depressed and just give up on everything but I don't. My life isn't all black and without solutions to my issues. It's just a bit darker than usual but still it's blue. And peaceful. It's peaceful living in an empty house one week on two. It can be nerve racking not hearing a sound during dinner but it's alright. My familly will stay peaceful through Tom and I separation. Nothing will change the fact our sky is still getting…I don't know how to call it but…but we keep existing and it's alright that way. Some days are awful but we aren't only black or white, we're dark blue just like that sky.'' She smiles kind of proudly, satisified with the philosphy she just claimed.

Jesus…Have you been smoking before I came over?

Oh for God's sake Gabby, can we just talk a bit more seriously once in a while. I perfectly assume my weirds thoughts.

I forgive you if you aren't sober.

Ah please! Don't you agree? The sky is magnificient tonight.

Okay, just admitt who ate all the brownies your mom made to you when you had cancer.

Lynette rolls her eyes and get up,picking up the empty bottles. ''You know, blue is Tom's colour. Tom is blue. And I'm red. That's why it burst.

What the fuck are you talking about?

Tom is like the present sky. He's calm, innocent, beautiful and everyone loves him and admire his kindess. Everyone respect a guy like Tom but doesn't fear him. He's like a good teddy bear. Fun to snuggle into but not strong enough for being used in times of crisis. And I'm red, I'm powerful, strong and always go directly to the point when it comes to having what I want. I have it for any prize, not matter if I know I'm wrong. Everyone fears my…gansty attitude but they love it at the same time. It's an advantage for them, but, for a guy like Tom, it wasn't anymore. His blue is getting dark sometimes so he lost it. He was tired of being the good guy. All he wanted from me was to let him being the bad guy he always wished to be. He wanted to be a hero for his kids. He wanted to spoiled me and feeling like it was with his own money, like he didn't need my guts because he was using his own balls. But I'm such a controlling bitch. I know he had to do that for feeling like a man but I didn't give a shit. It's my job to have the balls. I didn't want him to change the spirit of our couple.'' She pause and sniff,looking down her feet as she feels some tears coming. '' But I delibitarely let my couple voguing on trouble water. I let him be tired of me and eventually wanting a break up. It's like I wanted it, deep down of me. Fuck! I'm such a terrible person. I was taken my husband for granted, so much than all the way through her meetings with the lawyers, I thought he would change his mind and I would get him back just like before. I feel like I betrayed the person I love the most.'' She starts crying very loudly.

Oh sweetie…''In a pout, Gabby brings Lynette's head into her chest and stroke her hair gently. ''I peeeeerfectly understand the way you feel. I felt the same way with Carlos.''

Y-y-yeah but he came back! He-he-he caaame back and he'll never leave. Tom's gone for good. ''

You're not sure of that. We are never sure in life. So, stop the crying. Tom made his decision, I knnooow it's hard but everything comes for a reason, right? Otherwise, we wouldn't all to deal with so much shit every single day. I know you can't move on already but stop feeling guilty. It's fucking life.'' She wipes her tears before Lynette pull away and go sit back in her chair. Gabrielle immediately brings her head back into her chest. ''But if you do feel better,let it out, baby.''

And that's what Lynette did for a moment, looking occasionnally to the sky while it was Gabby's turn to get lost in it. ''You might be right about your blue and red thing, Lynnie, but you forgot something really important. In the sky, there's a lot of shooting stars. Of course, they don't come very often but they come every year and give you the strenght to go on. They are like unexpected wonderful surprises. It could be Paige's first walk, Penny's prom, the twin's wedding, the time you will finally know if Parker is gay or not, or who knows, a new Rick gal that will make you believe in romance again. Those moments will make you so happy, trust me. And when there will be fog in the ground and you'll barely see what's ahead of you, I will hold your hand and help you go throught every rough patch. I promise you, Lynette… Lynette?'' Gabby sighs lightly but have a smile when she notices her friend is snoring into her arms.


End file.
